Gesehen Werden
by kayotic718
Summary: Gilbert faded away as a nation exactly sixty-five years ago. He faded away fifty-five years ago as a person. Every single person who loved and knew him have forgotten the nation and moved on with their lives. And he was okay with that... until he met Vega. As soon as he begins to follow the girl, his nephew, Jackson takes note of him. But will Gilbert, Vega and Jackson, be seen?


**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I missed you all, and I've been kind of been having some writers block, and then I thought up this cool idea. Ghost _ (you shalt find out in due time)**

**Inner Me: Shalt?**

**Me: Better than shall!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, there is a bit of alcohol mentioned in this chapter, but not much, so if that isn't your cup of tea, I apologize. I will warn you all next time. But I don't think I'll put anymore drunk people in this fanfic. **

* * *

He watches her walk down the halls on her usual route to German class, her hugging her notebook to her chest. He drifts slowly behind her, invisible to everyone. He could hear the insults against her being muttered under the breaths of the students she passed, but she smiled, shaking them off.

She slides into class a couple of minutes early, quickly pulling out her notebook and scribbling in notes. Her German is flawless, and she's something of a prodigy in the language. She allows her dark brown eyes peer up as she watches her teacher open a bottle of vodka and drink about half of the large bottle. "Bitch." The quiet girl's voice brought chills down his spine, well if he could feel them anyways. He sighs quietly, watching as the other members in the class pour in slowly, but no one sits remotely close to her. It was as if she was exactly like him, a ghost, completely invisible except to those eccentric others who can see ghosts.

* * *

The boy walks in, wearing tattered and ripped blue jeans. The hood from a navy blue sweatshirt on over his head, as if to cover something on his face. His pale skin is covered with small bruises and scars, a black eye barely able to be seen, excepting by the prying eyes of the teachers and the girl.

_"What happened to your eye?" _That was the first time he had heard her speak with so much vigor and self-confidence. It was if the shy girl that he had known in elementary school had completely fallen apart, leaving this ray of headstrong light that seemed to actually care about someone like him.

_"I fell. That's really all there is to it." _That's all he really could say, because he was so astonished by the fact that any student was able to pick up on the marks of abuse left on his body and mind from **them**.

He could feel the pit in his stomach when he remembered his lie. Sure, it had been for his own good, but she had looked so concerned that the lie had been too difficult to say to elaborate on. _It was a white lie. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right? _But even his own self-denial wouldn't reassure him.

He sits on the opposite side of the room, acting somewhat casual, but guarded. His eyes drift to the figure behind her. A ghost, he was sure now. He had seen a figure of similar body makeup on Sunday at the graveyard. He looked painfully familiar, causing pinpricks of tears to appear in his eyes for a moment, until he blinked them away automatically. _Why was he here? He should be dead. _He quickly took his hood off, seeing the German teacher take another heavy drink, he knew she wouldn't notice any of his scars today.

* * *

As the class starts the teacher, a short woman who looked like she could be in her mid-twenties, with spray tanned skin and bleach blond hair takes the front of the room. "_Sagen Sie mir, die Länder, die Deutsch sprechen._" The girl chuckles to her self, moving a strand of dirty blond hair out of her face and raising her hand.

"Countires that speak German... cake walk."

Several of her peers say the first thought, and it was quite obvious. In '**German**y' they speak **German**. It was common knowlage for all of them. She stares across the room, regrettably staring at **him. **She had no idea why her eyes often drifted over there, with his slowly fading black eye and mild scars on his cheeks, he was just one of those kids who were frequently picked on by the gang of bullies and backstabbers. But why **him** though? Was it because she had noticed his black eye before any other teacher or student? Maybe this was just her thoughts running wild, but she always felt like his watchful bright green eyes were trialing on her constantly. It wasn't that she didn't like it, because she did in a way, it was just that it felt like there was something else behind his eyes when he spoke.

* * *

"_Österreich_." His ivy green eyes sparkled with annoyance as he watched the girl and the ghost across the room. Was she even aware that she was being basically stalked by an albino ghost? Maybe not, but either way, the boy was still concerned. He watches his slightly drunk teacher stumble across the room to write the country of Austria on the whiteboard, the ink of the markers stinging in the air.

"_Danke_, Jackson." He rolled his eyes, sighing. He knew that she didn't care about the last period German classes, she never did, she always gave in to her alcoholism and drank until she was too drunk to teach.

"_Fick dich_." As soon as the teacher resumed calling on the ignorant simpletons of his classmates, Jackson sighed.

The pain lingered in his eyes for the rest of class, and he didn't think anyone could see him, but the ghost could. His red eyes met with ivy green, and there seemed to be a lingering, somewhat longing look in his eyes. But as soon as the contact was made, it was broken into a million pieces. Jackson realized that the ghost **missed **him. As soon as memory surfaces, Jackson attempts not to scream in a mix of rage and empty sadness.

The fun-loving, somewhat arrogant, beer obsessed uncle was gone from his life. But why had he forgotten him for so long? Why hadn't the memory surfaced until now? Everything seemed to be crashing down, but Jackson had felt this before, he just shook it all off, letting it wash away.

"Uncle Gilbert... why are you following her in the first place?" He only whispers this to himself, as if to ask this question to the emptiness in his mind. "She doesn't deserve to be haunted by something she can't see. I don't want her living in fear of the presence you ghosts cause on the living..."

* * *

One by one her classmates say either Germany, Switzerland (and there they only speak about sixty-five precent, as they were told by the slightly drunk teacher), or Austria. "The image of the world for this school only stretches across the country. I'm going to change that." With a cynical smile she murmurs this under her breath just before her hand was finally noticed. And as soon as the girl was called on, an ice-cold silence filled the room. Glares were shot across the room at her by students and teachers alike. This silence seemed to last forever until she proudly announced one word.

This one word alone was something to be seen, heard, and noticed, because, no one had ever heard of it. "_Preußen_." It was as if this was a joke, and it seemed to become a running gag to her classmates, as they and the teacher burst out laughing. Though her face was stone cold and serious as she faced all of this. "In Prussia they spoke German. It is where the eastern part of Germany is today. You never said these countries had to be current."

"Is this 'Prussia' country of yours just another figment of your imagination Vega?" The hatred burned in her eyes as the teacher mocked her in front of roughly twenty-five of her peers.

"No, it's not! Prussia was a former country that was a part of this world from an unknown date in 1525 to 1947! It is now a part of Lithuana, Germany, Switerland, and several other countries!"

"Yeah right, and Jackson isn't a loser."

"Go jump off a cliff would you Brian?" Vega snapped, throwing one of her many hardcover books at him. The teacher completely turned a blind eye to the commotion as the rest of the peers began fighting for God-knows-what reason, as she got the half empty bottle of vodka off her desk, and heavily drank until she had drank through three bottles, and was stumbling, trying to remove her blouse, and running into the Social Studies classroom. After that, there was not much too be seen of her during last period.

Vega hated her. Vega hated everyone. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to run. She needed to break out of her fear and anger. _Mutig sein _she wrote these two words on one of the palms of her hand with a black ink. "Be brave. That's all I have to do to survive."

* * *

Jackson knew what Vega was saying was true, the words of Brian stung him, but not enough for him to actually show it on his face. As soon as all of the arguments began, he drummed his fingertips on the desk, the connection to the cool wood making a mild thumping that was stifled by trivial quarrels. _Vergessen sie alle _this is all he wrote in his notebook, and all he ever will. "Forget all of them. I just need to forget all of them and their lies."

For, he and Vega were basically the same. He hated people. Most of all, he hated liars like his parents. He wanted to erase himself from this cold world that he had always grown up in. But he had met her, the somewhat shy, kind hearted force in elementary school. She had seemed gentle, almost too gentle for the good of her and the small world that they had been shown. But as soon as sixth grade came around, she was completely different. More rebellious, keeping the kindness, but in a different way.

That was Vega, she breaks his heart everyday, though she never knew. They all broke him. He was broken, too broken to be fixed. Jackson knew that, but he still tried everyday to keep the anger of his parents at bay, just enough so they didn't slaughter him, just enough so he didn't fall apart constantly.

With Vega, it was a different kind of shattering. For some reason, whenever she was upset, he would react in the same manner, her taking up most of his thoughts. Why was it her? Why not some vision that he'd been able to see since early childhood, when his uncle died. Jackson wasn't sure, and he didn't think he would ever be as stared out of the window, watching the rain fall.

* * *

Jackson and Vega just watched all of this occur, looking completely bored, but actually in their own worlds of thought. It was as if those two were on two separate sides of the solar system. Vega being on Neptune, with Jackson being on Mercury. Gilbert could feel the astonishment flood over him, did this girl Vega actually remember a dissolved country like him? And did his nephew see him through the mirage of the world of the living? As the last bell rang, only the two polar opposites walked out of the room, going to the lockers, and all Gilbert could do was watch. "_Gesehen werden_."

_Be seen. _

* * *

**Reviews make my day~! Just don't set me on fire please!**

**Also Jackson is a stealthy mofo with the way he insulted his German teacher. **

**This was really fun to write, and I think it's going to be one of my darker fan fictions, but I think it's so beautiful. **

**Each chapter is going to have a German title, and it will be translated in that chapter. **


End file.
